Reno Riggins
| birth_place = Nashville, Tennessee | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Nashville, Tennessee | billed = | trainer = Tojo Yamamoto | debut = 1988 | retired = }} Neal Hargrove, known by his ring name Reno Riggins, is an American professional wrestler who has competed in Southeastern independent promotions including the United States Wrestling Association and the National Wrestling Alliance during the 1990s. He was also the last wrestler to be trained by Tojo Yamamoto before his death in 1992. Career Hargrove was the last wrestler to be trained by Jimmy Mitchell and Tojo Yamamoto before Yamamato's death in 1992. Hargrove made his World Wrestling Federation debut as Reno Riggins in March 1988, spending several years as an enhancement talent, competing against many of the top heels of the time.> He also appeared in a dark match losing to Rip Rogers at the NWA's Halloween Havoc in October 1990. Leaving the WWF in 1992, he began competing for the USWA and eventually won the USWA Southern Heavyweight Championship from Brian Christopher in August 1992. After a brief stint in Smoky Mountain Wrestling in early 1993, he returned to the WWF and frequently appeared as an enhancement talent (now as a heel putting over numerous faces) on Monday Night Raw until deciding to retire in early 1995. Following the close of the USWA in 1997, Hargrove came out of retirement and began teaming with Steven Dunn as the Tennessee Volunteers in Music City Wrestling feuding with Flash Flanagan and Wolfie D over the promotion's North American tag team titles (later renamed the NWA North American Tag Team Championship) during the late 1990s. Appearing at the first Brian Pillman Memorial Show in 1998, he and Dunn would later compete as Main Event in the National Wrestling Alliance eventually winning the NWA World Tag Team titles in Eskan, Saudi Arabia on April 7, 2000. Hargrove now does advertising, commentating and booking for Showtime All-Star Wrestling. On October 8, 2011, Riggins defeated Kid Kash to win the SAW International Heavyweight Championship. Championships and accomplishments *'Central Wrestling Federation' **CWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Krull the Deathstalker *'Music City Wrestling' :*MCW North American Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Steven Dunn *'National Wrestling Alliance'1 :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Steven Dunn :*NWA North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Steven Dunn *'NWA Nashville' :*NWA North American Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Steven Dunn *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 189 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1998. *'Showtime All-Star Wrestling' :*SAW International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Spectrum Sports' :*Spectrum Sports Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Notes 1His reign as one half of the NWA World Tag Team Champions began while wrestling on a card in Saudi Arabia. Records are unclear as to what promotion he wrestled for at the time. Records are also unclear as to which promotion he was wrestling for when he became co-holder of the NWA North American Tag Team Championship for the first time. External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestling executives Category:Commentators Category:1967 births Category:1988 debuts Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Music City Wrestling alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling current roster Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers